


Not In That Way

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flashbacks, Graduation, Jealous Michael, Literal Sleeping Together, No Smut, One Shot, Party, Pining, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loves Penny and has since the beginning of high school but Penny loves Ashton and has loved him since elementary school. Will they always be stuck in this cycle of unrequited love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In That Way

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway
> 
>  
> 
> [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)

Michael ran a hand through his hair as he sat at the last high school party of the year. Graduation was in just a few days and before he knew it he'd be off and away at some college five hours from here and he'd have to start over with a new set of friends. Well some of them. Some of his friends would also be at the same college.

"Mikey..Mikey..Mikey," a voice said from beside him and Michael turned his head to see a very intoxicated Penny come to sit down beside him. Penelope Reid had been his friend since grade school and he was sure if he dared to call her Penny she'd kill him even in her drunken state.

"Penny, Penny, Penny," Michael mocked as he laughed when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Where did you sneak off too?" he asked knowing he had lost her in between their arrival and her going to get something to drink.

Penny scrunched up her nose, "I was with Ashton," she slurred out and Michael couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the mention of Ashton Irwin. "Until his new girlfriend showed up and ruined everything."

"I see," Michael nodded trying not to let his jealousy show though even if it did he doubted that Penny would notice in her drunken state or even not in her drunkent state. She just never noticed anything about him or the fact that he had been helplessly in love with her since the start of high school. No she had always been so stuck in her damn crush with Ashton. A crush that he was sure had started in elementary school or at least that's the first time he ever remembered hearing about it.  
___________________________________________________________________________

"Mikey I think I'm going to marry Ashton one day," Penny spoke as she turned to look at her friend who was sitting beside her on the swings. "At least that's what Pru said would happen after we played some stupid game with a flower the other day."

Eight year old Michael Clifford turned to give Penny a questioning look, "What kind of stupid game?" he asked internally cringing at the idea of even getting married one day. He may have liked Penny as a friend but the idea of having to marry a girl just made him want to hurl. They all still had cooties in his opinion, well except of course Penny. She had a shot to prevent that or so she had said when they became friends at the age of five.

"A game with a flower. It's called the love me game," Penny answered as she kept her eyes trained on Michael. "You pull petals off and say he loves me, he loves me not. It said Ashton loves me and Pru said it meant we were going to get married one day," she said before smiling as her creative mind wandered to the older boy who had been Pru's friend first. "I wouldn't mind marrying him. He's a nice boy and he doesn't get dirty."

"I don't get dirty either," Michael spoke up feeling offended at Penny's words.

Penny giggled at Michael's words, "Yes you do Mikey," she said as if it was a fact he should have known. "You always get dirty and it's disgusting."

Michael looked at Penny feeling even more offended, "What's disgusting is wanting to get married. You really want to be stuck with a boy all of your life?"

"Boys aren't all icky so yes I wouldn't mind," Penny said as she smiled more. "I mean mommy never complains about dad much," she shrugged as she moved her legs a bit, twirling the swing around in circles.

"Whatever," Michael huffed as he stood from the swings and looked at Penny. "Just don't come crying to me when you realize boys suck and Ashton will never marry you," he said before turning and walking away towards his house which wasn't far from the playground.

Penny frowned when Michael walked off and she stood from the swings heading after him, "Where are you going Mikey?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Home," Michael answered not even turning to look at Penny even though he knew she was following behind him. "To go get dirty for the first time."  
_________________________________________________________________________

"Where are you going?" Penny asked her words slurring again as she watched Michael stand from the couch. "You said you'd stay at this party with me."

Michael rolled his eyes as he turned to look down at Penny, "Just to get another drink," he answered giving her a smile. He really hated that she had him so tied around her damn little finger. He hated that he'd stay here for her even if he didn't want too and he hated that thanks to her revelation about hanging out with Ashton until his new girlfriend showed up that it was apparent why Penny had even came here. She had came to just be closer to a boy who didn't even notice her, at least not as a girl but as one of the boys. One of his really good friends.

Turning his back to Penny, Michael headed into the kitchen and reached the counter where the beers were. Taking one he turned but came to a stop as he came face to face with Penny's older sister Pru. He hadn't even known she was here tonight as well but he figured Pru's boyfriend Luke had brought her along.

"I just wanted to warn you that Ashton is here with his new girlfriend," Pru spoke up the moment Michael turned to face her. "Just so you know to keep Penny away from them."

Again Michael rolled his eyes, "She knows," he half growled almost fed up that he was the protector of Penny when it came to her getting hurt over things Ashton did. "She was hanging out with him until the new girlfriend showed up and ruined their time together."

Pru made a face at Michael's words, "And you didn't keep a better eye on her?" she asked as she crossed her arms. "You're her best friend Michael Gordon Clifford and it's your duty to protect her from getting hurt."

"Excuse me Prudence Tuesday Reid," Michael replied as he glared slightly at the older Reid sister. "But I'm not Penny's personal feelings protector just because I'm her friend. Hell I don't even want to be her friend half the time anymore.." he started but stopped himself before he could finish that sentence.

Pru again made a face, "What does that mean?" she asked as she stepped closer to Michael so she could hear him better over the music.

"It means whatever you want it to mean," Michael shrugged unable to admit that it meant he'd much rather be more than just Penny's friend. "Now excuse me I have to get back to your sister now before she wonders off looking for her favorite boy and finds him in some compromising position with his girl of the month."

Just standing there in shock Pru watched as Michael walked off, leaving her standing there feeling confused.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Penny sighed as she sat up in the tree house with Michael. It was one of the last few days of summer break, "Maybe we're getting too old to come to this tree house," she mused as she reached over and pushed some hair out of her friend's eyes. "I mean we start high school in a few days. I don't think many high schoolers use tree houses anymore."

"Since when do you care what most people do?" Michael asked as he eyed Penny curiously.

"Since Ashton said it was dumb yesterday," Penny admitted as she blushed remembering the blonde's words as she overheard him talking to Prue and Luke. They had thought she was still outside and none of them had noticed the fact that she had slipped inside. "He told Pru and Luke that it was dumb that I still came up here and did childish things."

Rolling his eyes Michael let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't know why you care what Ashton thinks," he told her being blunt though now days he was always blunt on how he felt towards this situation. Penny was stupid for liking someone who would never want her like that and she needed to get over her childhood fantasy of marrying him just because of some game.

"I care because I love him," Penny shrugged as she looked away from Michael. "I know you don't approve Mikey but I do and I probably always will and I know one day he'll change his mind," she smiled still having faith he'd come around. "We're destined to be married."

Michael couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh at that, "Because some stupid game said so?" he asked thought it was more of a statement than a question.

Penny shook her head, "No not because of some stupid game," she sighed though it was partly true, "Because I love him," she said as she shook her head. "You wouldn't understand because you have never been in love," she justified before climbing down from the tree house. Pru and Luke are coming back from their outing with Ashton soon and she wants to see the boy. She hasn't seen much of him since he went away to summer camp and what she has seen of him has been when he has came over to spend time with Pru. It's like the only friend she has at the moment is Michael when before the summer she used to be so close to Ashton as well but something's changed and Penny can't put her finger on what.

Making it to the front porch Penny came to a stop when she saw Pru and Luke sitting on the swing with Ashton and some girl brunette girl sitting beside them. Taking a deep breath she walks over with her best smile on her face.

"Penny," Pru stated as she saw her sister head towards the porch. She had been hoping Penny would stay in the darn tree house. "What are you doing?" she asked seeing her sister's eyes land on the girl beside Ashton. If Pru had known that Ashton's girl he had met as summer camp was in town and would be coming along she wouldn't have said they could come over to the house. This wasn't how she wanted her sister to find out that Ashton was starting to date. That he had realized just how into girl's he was even though this year he would be going into tenth grade.

Penny looked at her sister and smiled, "I was just heading inside," she nodded though it was partly a lie and partly the truth. "Mikey and I were in the tree house but it's getting late and I have to help mom with dinner," she shrugged before turning her gaze back to the unknown female at Ashton's side. A female he now has his arm wrapped around, "Who is the new friend?" she asked hoping her jealousy didn't show.

"I'm Emeline," the brunette spoke as she held her hand out for Penny and Penny forces a smile but takes her hand anyway. "I'm Ashton's girlfriend," she said finishing her statement as she gave Penny a genuine smile. "You must be Penelope. Ashton talked a lot about you. Said you were like a second little sister for him."

At Emeline's words, Penny dropped her hand but she kept her forced smile even as she felt an arm around her shoulder and when she turned she saw Michael at her side. She was sure at least he could see through the fake smile and see she was hurt. He was a good friend like that.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Going back to where he had left Penny, Michael groaned when he saw the couch empty and he looked around not spotting her anywhere. "I swear to god," he muttered to himself as he turned and headed off to find her. He swore if she had found Ashton in any positions with his newest chick he'd kill Ashton even if the damn blonde was oblivious to the fact that Penny was head over heels for him.

After checking the whole house Michael sighed and headed outside, stopping when he saw Penny sitting on the stairs. "I thought you ran off," he said as he walked down and sat beside her, offering her one of the beers he had taken.

"I thought about it," Penny whispered as she took the alcohol from Michael's hand. "I went up to use the bathroom and found Ashton in bed with Olive," she spat out bitterly trying to erase the images in her head. "What a way to find out the boy I hope to marry someday isn't a virgin while I may always be a virgin until he notices me."

Blushing at Penny's revelation of being a virgin Michael had to look down quickly before taking a long drink from the beer bottle in his hands, "Not everyone who marries each other are virgins," he spoke not even sure if Penny would be having this conversation with him if she was sober.

Penny sighed before taking a drink from her own beer, "I know but I guess I always thought I'd be his first and he'd be mine," she frowned knowing her plans were far from what they had been when she was eight and had first realized just how infatuated she was with the Irwin boy who had always lived down the road from her and been Pru's friend first.

"You know he's only ever really my friend when he's single anyway," Penny frowned more as she thought back to his first girlfriend Emeline. He had ignored her until they broke up and then he paid her attention again until he met his next girlfriend and his next and before Olive he had been giving her attention too and she was half sure he only paid attention to her tonight because he was drunk and maybe just maybe he had forgotten about Olive until she showed up and made him remember.

Michael again felt his cheeks warm up at her words on saying she had hoped she'd be Ashton's first and him being her first. He knew it was wrong to be sitting her and letting his mind go places as she confessed her heartbreak to him. He was a better friend than that. He'd always be better than that and hell he'd always be a better friend than Ashton but Penny would never see that.

"I know," he spoke finally when he could find words to say. "That's why he sucks," he smirked trying to make his words come out like he was teasing though he was far from it actually. "Maybe he'll wake up one day and see what is right in front of his eyes," he said as he looked at Penny seeing her look up at him. He hoped though that she'd also wake up and see what was right in front of her own eyes/

Penny smiled finally at Michael's reassurance, "Maybe he will," she agreed as she took another drink of her beer. "Maybe he will before one of us makes a mistake and marries someone else someday."  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Penny smiled as she laid on Michael's bed. It was a day before their first day as freshmen and they had just snuck into his house after a party. She was far too drunk to even try going home or sneaking into her house. She knew, she just knew if she tried her parents would catch her and then she'd be dead.

"Do you want me to move?" she asked as she raised up to watch Michael stripping down to his boxers and she felt a blush settling on her cheeks. She hadn't seen him so undressed since they were kids and it almost unsettled her in a way she couldn't explain. "Though I don't know if I can because the room is spinning right now."

Turning to look at Penny, Michael shook his head no, "You're fine," he told her as he laid down in bed beside her. "It's not like I sleep naked and you've seen me in my boxers before," he shrugged as he watched her lay back down against his pillows. She was much drunker than he was right now, though she had drank more of the spiked punch than he had. Even after Pru had told her it was spiked, she just kept drinking it.

"But I haven't seen you in your boxers since we were nine," Penny countered as she turned to look at Michael once he laid down beside her. "Though I guess nothing much has really changed has it?" she asked as she giggled slightly and looked down at his spider-man boxers. "Spider-man boxers and no real improvements in other departments either. Still the same Mikey I know and love," she teased as she inched a bit closer to him. "At least you'll never forget me."

Michael had to force a smile at her words, "Is that why you drank so much? Because Ashton has been ignoring you ever since getting with Emeline?" he asked knowing that at the party tonight Ashton hadn't even talked to her and he had spent most of his time with his girlfriend who would be heading home tomorrow.

"Maybe," Penny yawned as she closed her eyes. "I don't really want to think of Ashton right now though Mikey. I just want to sleep here in your bed and forget that he exists and forget that Emeline exists and most of all I want to forget that I love him."

Going silent Michael didn't say anything. He just watched as Penny eventually drifted off beside him and he stayed awake watching her sleep. It was in those moments though as he watched her sleep that he knew. He just knew it in his bones. He was in love with her as more than just a friend and maybe he had been for awhile.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Laying beside Penny in her bed Michael sighed, glad that he had finally convinced her to come home and just forget about Ashton and Olive. It wasn't like she could change things just by being there and she really needed to stop moping about the things she couldn't change.

Though that was a funny thought coming from him since he was currently moping inside as well. Reaching over to move hair out of her face he watched as she slept peacefully beside him. They had been at her house now for several hours and she had fallen asleep two hours ago but he just couldn't sleep. He could never sleep when he was in bed beside her. He just liked watching her sleep too much.

" "You know when you're in love?" Pru asked as she leaned against the door and looked at Michael. "When you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

Turning to look at Pru, Michael sighed, "There is nothing about this current situation that is better than my dreams," he told Pru though maybe in a way there was. All his dreams were nightmares and while Penny wasn't his nor did she have a clue that he liked her she also wasn't dating Ashton yet and that would be the nightmare. "How long have you been there?"

"At the door?" Pru asked as she shrugged. "Ten minutes and the whole time you have been watching her sleep. I think I know what your words in the kitchen meant now. You love her," she smiled to herself sadly. "You should tell her."

"Yeah so she can tell me she loves Ashton and she'll never love me back in that way?" Michael asked his tone bitter. "I think not."

Pru again shrugged as she moved away from the door, "Then it's your loss buddy," she said as she walked back to her room.

After Pru left Michael turned his attention back to Penny and he frowned. Pru was right, this was all his loss but he just couldn't muster up the strength to tell Penny how he felt when he knew that it was Ashton she wanted. He couldn't put himself through being rejected so no matter how much he loved her, right now he'd still be content being just her friend.


End file.
